


Mi Vida, Mi Amor, Mi Mundo

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dead Inside, Español | Spanish, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, If you were looking for fluff you've come to the right place again, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: El Doctor Stephen Strange no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le sucedió a Everett después de que Kaecilius casi lo matara durante un ataque sorpresa. La lucha puede haber terminado, pero el recuerdo está lejos de ser olvidado.





	Mi Vida, Mi Amor, Mi Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Life, My Love, My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882197) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura). 

> Esta es una traducción de My Life, My Love, My World de la hermosa [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura).  
Mucho amor a ella que me dejó traducir su hermoso trabajo.  
Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice <3

Stephen miró por la ventana del hospital mientras repetía el ataque en su cabeza una y otra vez como un registro roto y terriblemente escrito. Se sentía vacío, roto y un gran desastre por dentro. Ver a Everett, su amor, acostado en la cama del hospital, cubierto de vendas, cortes y contusiones, no lo mejoró para él. Strange tenía miedo de que Everett no lo lograra y estaba enojado. No con Everett sino consigo mismo. No creía que Everett fuera estúpido sino valiente. Strange se volvió para mirar a Everett. Estaba estable pero no estaba despierto.

_“Si tan solo pudiera haber hecho algo. Algo para revertir lo que sucedió. Sé que Everett estaba tratando de protegerme, pero ... debería haberlo estado protegiendo a él”. _Stephen pensó mientras miraba a su amante. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana de nuevo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No importa cuántas veces lo pensó, nada parece revelar cómo podría haber sido diferente. O tal vez fue el hecho de que él vio físicamente que todo aquello sucedía ante sus propios ojos, no había forma de que el escenario cambiara. Todas sus emociones eran un desastre (y aún lo son). Everett es su vida y su mundo. Sin él... Stephen se sentía como nada. De repente, comenzó a pensar en el ataque nuevamente. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía que era la primera vez, pero era más que eso. Definitivamente mucho más que eso, pero los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, sin importar cuántas veces lo pensara.

…... 

_"¡Strange!" Everett le gritó cuando Kaecilius apareció por detrás y comenzó a atacar a Strange. Strange bloqueó el ataque y arrojó a Kaecilius al suelo. Los seguidores de Kaecilius comenzaron a saltar sobre Strange, tratando de sacarlo de su líder. Everett sabía que su novio estaba en peligro y que lo que estaba sucediendo era peligroso. De cualquier manera, fue bueno. Entonces, Everett recordó el anillo de la honda que Stephen le dio. Metió la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su traje, sacó el anillo y se lo puso rápidamente._

_Cuando Strange estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo de uno de los seguidores, vio un látigo de color naranja alrededor de la muñeca del seguidor. Stephen lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos. Everett estaba demasiado concentrado en el seguidor para notar que Strange lo miraba fijamente. Tiró y el seguidor salió volando sobre Everett, aterrizando en el suelo frente a él. El látigo desapareció de la muñeca del seguidor y de repente fue golpeado rápidamente por él. Otro seguidor soltó a Strange y corrió hacia Everett para atacar, pero se resbaló cuando Everett rápidamente colocó la energía debajo de sus pies y la movió, haciendo que cayeran boca abajo sobre su cara._

_Strange no solo estaba impresionado, sino que lo animó cuando comenzó a luchar contra otro seguidor. Y también, fue un poco excitante. Al ver a su amante pelear. Pero en todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Kaecilius? Fue entonces cuando las cosas dieron un giro para peor. Lentamente caminó detrás de Everett, sosteniendo una daga en una de sus manos. Strange entró en pánico._

_"¡Ross! ¡Cuidado!” Gritó Strange. Everett levantó la cabeza y vio a Kaecilius por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente se volvió._

_"¡Hoy no, hijo de puta!", Dijo Everett mientras cargaba hacia Kaecilius y lo empujaba, quitando la daga de la mano de Kaecilius. Tanto Ross como Kaecilius se estaban enfrentando el uno al otro. Para un chico pequeño, Everett estaba realmente pateando el culo de Kaecilius. Cuando Strange finalmente noqueó al seguidor, comenzó a correr hacia Ross para ayudarlo. Pero... uno de los seguidores que Ross luchó justo antes consiguió la daga. Strange intentó detenerlos, pero fueron demasiado rápidos. Everett olvidó que no tenía ninguna armadura para protegerlo ni que era muy hábil en defensa propia. Mientras Everett tenía a Kaecilius clavado en el suelo, el seguidor corrió y tenía la daga en posición de apuñalamiento en la mano._

_"¡EVERETT!" Gritó Stange mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido. Antes de que pudiera llegar, ya era demasiado tarde. El seguidor apuñaló rápidamente la daga en la espalda de Everett. Everett gritó de dolor. Strange se detuvo de repente cuando vio a Everett caer al suelo. Kaecilius se levantó del suelo y lo pateó. Miraron a Strange, que parecía que estaba listo para asesinar a Kaecilius. Comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia ellos, luego comenzaron a correr, pero al final, desaparecieron. Strange se detuvo y miró a Everett. Estaba llorando de dolor. Strange corrió hacia él._

_“Everett, todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí.” Le dijo Strange, tratando de calmarlo tanto como pudo mientras trataba de detener el sangrado. Todo lo que Everett pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto y decir: "No quiero morir" una y otra vez. Strange hizo un portal y lo atravesó, sosteniendo a Ross en sus brazos mientras lo llevaba al hospital._

…...

Stephen estaba llorando en este momento. Pasó de estar enojado consigo mismo a culparse a sí mismo.

"¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Podría haberlo salvado! Fui demasiado lento y debí haber reaccionado... Solo puedo culparme a mí mismo por esto y por lo que le sucedió a él”. Stephen pensó y respiró hondo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Ross. Puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y la frotó un par de veces antes de detenerse. Strange se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama y sostuvo las manos de Ross en una de las suyas.

“Everett, siento mucho haber dejado que esto sucediera. Soy un novio tan horrible y te mereces algo mejor que yo. No puedo protegerte... Lo siento mucho, mi amor”. Dijo Strange mientras comenzaba a sollozar, inclinándose hacia él. Solo dejando caer sus lágrimas.

"No eres un novio horrible, Stephen". De repente se escuchó una voz. Strange dejó de llorar y volvió a sentarse. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Everett, mirándolo.

“¡Everett! ¡Estas despierto! ¡Oh, gracias, Dios!”. Strange felizmente exclamó.

“Por favor, no te culpes a ti mismo. No podrías haber cambiado lo que pasó. Ninguno de nosotros podría haberlo hecho”. Everett le dijo.

“Sí, sí, podría haberlo hecho. ¡Podría haberlo detenido! ” Respondió Stephen. Ross de repente puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Strange y la acarició.

“No, no, no podrías haberlo hecho. Ninguno de nosotros vio eso venir. No todo se puede resolver y las cosas suceden. Es la vida y la vida está llena de sorpresas y tiene muchos resultados. Algunos más mortales que otros. Y me salvaste. Me impediste morir, aunque no pudieras evitar que me apuñalaran, me mantuviste vivo y me llevaste a un hospital. Eres un novio asombroso. Eres mi héroe”. Everett le explicó, luego movió su mano hacia la mano de Strange y la apretó con fuerza. Strange sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Everett un poco más fuerte también. Se inclinó hacia Ross y besó su frente y luego lo miró.

"Te quiero mucho. Sin ti no soy nada. Eres mi corazón y eres la razón por la que estoy vivo. Y no podría pedir un mejor novio porque ya tengo el mejor del mundo”, le dijo Strange. Everett sonrió.

"Yo también te amo, Stephen". Everett le respondió y luego movió la cabeza tanto como pudo sin sentir dolor al besar sus labios.

"Ahora, ¿hay algo que pueda conseguirte o hacer por ti?", Preguntó Stephen.

“Una enfermera y un orinal o algo así ... Dios, ¡nunca había necesitado mear tanto en mi vida! Y tal vez algo de comida también. Me duele y necesito orinar. Mi vida, en este momento, tú haces que todo mejore”. Respondió Everett. Strange se echó a reír y salió de la habitación para ir a buscarle una enfermera.

"...Lo amo tanto. Incluso cuando tiene dolor, sabe cómo sonreír y hacerme reír. Justo como lo hago por él”. Strange pensaba para sí mismo cuando fue a buscar una enfermera. Y Ross tenía razón, algunas cosas no se pueden resolver o cambiar, pero al final, Strange estaba tan feliz de que Everett estuviera vivo. Y lo que importaba para Strange era solo una cosa...

...Everett.

**El fin**


End file.
